Segundo Padre
by Miu0
Summary: Pearl haría todo lo posible por ser como un padre para ella, su padrino en su defecto. [CommonerShipping]


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

 **Advertencia:** CommonerShipping (DiamondxPlatinum); OC; posible OoC.

Es fic está dedicado especialmente a mi sobrina Anto que nació hace no mucho. Algún día lo leerá y dirá que esta bonito, yo lo sé.

* * *

Un ligero gemido salió de sus pequeños labios, sus ojos no lograban abrirse en su totalidad o sino habría visto a su "tío Pearl" dar un pequeño respingo nervioso por la acción. Era un criatura tan pequeña y tan delicada que creía que con solo rozar su dedo por una de sus rosadas mejillas esta ya saldría lastimada.

Mucha paranoia de parte del rubio al ver a la pequeña que descansaba en una cuna de madera pintada de blanco con encajes del mismo color en los bordes rodeado por una cinta rosa pastel, sobre su cabeza había un tul rosa que ayudaba a que la luz no tocara tanto sus pequeños luceros que pronto verían el mundo que la esperaba.

Le pareció una de las cosas más dulces del mundo.

—Buenos días, Pearl—escuchó decir a una voz femenina y el sonido de una puerta cerrándose detrás suyo lo que le causó un susto por haberse distraído viendo a la bebé.

—Bu-buenos días, señorita—saludó cordialmente sonriendo nerviosamente.

La heredera se ganó al lado de él fijando su mirada en su pequeña hija descansar plácidamente con los brazos hacia los lados de su pequeña cabecita. Una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios al verla removerse entre sus cobijas.

Pearl miró a Platinum con una sonrisa, ver a su amiga de ese modo era algo que pasaba cada vez que despertaba Jirachi, una exageración, pero esperaba que con la llegada de la pequeña Acacia las sonrisas y las risas sean más comunes de ahora en adelante, más aún por parte de la nueva madre.

Platinum se dio cuenta que su amigo la observaba a lo que frunció levemente el ceño hasta que Pearl salió de sus pensamientos. Se disculpó con su amiga que aparentemente estaba molesta, pero su expresión se relajó al verla soltar una pequeña carcajada. La miró con extrañeza para después echarse a reír junto con ella hasta que unos pequeños llantos los detuvieron.

El rostro de Acacia se contrajo poniéndose de un tono rojizo, sus extremidades se removían al igual que su cabeza. La madre de la niña no dudó en tomarla con delicadeza entre sus brazos para tranquilizarla, pero sus quejas no eras calmadas por la suave voz de Platinum quien ya se ponía nerviosa, ni se diga Pearl quien observaba sin poder hacer nada.

—Creo que tiene hambre—dijo de pronto una voz masculina entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

— ¿T-tú crees? —preguntó nerviosa la joven madre. Dar de comer a una bebé recién nacida no es un chiste y más si se es primeriza en el tema.

Su esposo, Diamond, asintió aun con su sonrisa tranquilizando a su amada Platinum. Ella les dijo que se retiraran del cuarto para así cumplir con su deber de madre, más por Pearl que por su esposo quien ya la había visto amamantar a su hija.

Los dos amigos decidieron ir a una de las salas de estar de la mansión Berlitz para poder conversar amenamente, aunque claro una que no estuviera tan alejada del cuarto de la pequeña Acacia.

—Es una criatura encantadora—comentó Pearl sentándose en uno de los sillones de cuero rojo acomodando una almohada detrás suya.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije—sonrió triunfante su mejor amigo sentándose frente a él

El rubio negó con la cabeza junto a una sonrisa—. Nunca dije lo contrario.

Algunos minutos pasaron conversando temas triviales, Pearl hace poco había hecho un viaje a Alola, una exótica región con muchos pokémon interesantes, le comentó sobre uno que tenía forma de castillo de arena a lo que Diamond se preguntó si habría uno en forma de comida, su amigo lo miró con reproche, pero después sonrió, al parecer su mejor amigo nunca cambiara. Eso es bueno.

Pearl dio un pequeño suspiró y Diamond encontró esa oportunidad perfecta para la noticia que le tenía preparada.

—Oye, Pearl—llamó su atención sacándolo de sus pensamientos mirándolo atentamente—. Pues veras, hoy te llamamos para...

—Ni creas que le dirás sin mí—reclamó una voz femenina aproximándose a ellos con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

—Lo siento, lo siento—sonrió apenado el esposo y reciente padre—. Creí que era buen momento para decirle.

Platinum bufó con suavidad para no despertar a Acacia sentándose al lado de su amado Diamond, su amigo rubio los miraba extrañado y con un gran signo de interrogación sobre él al no entender de que hablaban.

—Pearl—comenzó Platinum hablando con seriedad—. Veras, con Diamond hemos decidido...

—Mala manera de empezar, señorita—le susurró Dia interrumpiéndola.

— ¿Y cómo debería decirle? —reclamó susurrando sin darse cuenta que no estaban tan alejados de Pearl por lo que los escuchaba a la perfección.

—Pearl—se dirigió a su amigo haciendo que este diera un respingo—. Te conocemos desde hace mucho y con Platinum hemos decidido algo importante para la vida de Acacia—desvió su mirada hacia su esposa para que continuara.

Suspiró antes de continuar—. Pearl, queríamos saber si...

—Quisieras ser el padrino de Acacia—completaron ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro, la bebé soltó un pequeño gemido, pero no duró mucho ya que se volvió a quedar dormida.

Pearl miraba estupefacto, sorprendido y feliz, muy feliz. Se levantó sorprendiendo al matrimonio quienes lo miraban ansiosos. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio ensanchándose más y más hasta que chilló emocionado.

— ¡Si, por supuesto que sí!

Diamond y Platinum se levantaron con una gran sonrisa, bueno, más el azabache que su esposa, pero aun así estaban muy felices.

La pequeña Acacia comenzó a llorar, al parecer la estaban dejando fuera de toda la emoción, Platinum trataba de calmarla con suave voz, pero no había caso.

Pearl le preguntó si podía tomarla, a lo que la mujer aceptó algo reacia.

Al momento que el rubio recibió a Acacia en sus brazos, una corriente de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, pensó que era su Luxray tratando de salir de su encierro y conocer a la niña, pero después se le olvidó la sensación al conocer los ojos azules de su futura ahijada. No eran más que unas canicas en un pequeño fondo blanco, aun así, lograba emocionarlo de cierta manera.

Una especie de sonrisa apareció en su pequeña boca.

Pearl haría todo lo posible por ser como un padre para ella, su padrino en su defecto. Padre, un deseo que esperaba cumplir esta vez.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Pearl conoce a Acacia a las tres semanas de vida.

-En este fic Diamond, Pearl y Platinum tienen 26 años.

 _Eso sería todo uvu_

 _Bye-bye_

 _~Miu~_


End file.
